Xana's Shadow
by AwesomeFanFictionAuthor
Summary: All these children have been affected by Xana, some as a father, some an enemy, most have has their lives ruined. It doesn't matter now, things will end as they started, with a genius, his assistant, an AI, and a Supercomputer.


**Hey, so for those of you who wanted more Taelia stuff, here is more Taelia stuff, and also Cass, and Feather and Riot and Morgan and probably other people idk. An anon on tumblr gave me a script with his idea for a fic and so now Cass and I are writing it together. Cass is owned by, well, Cass, Feather and Riot belong to Oddi, Morgan and Taelia are mine. I don't own any canon code lyoko characters (Xana, the men in black, lyoko warriors when they show up, etc) I swear there will be a better title and summary soon.**

**I wrote this chapter, though the dialogue is almost directly taken from the anon, and it's in taelia's pov.**

* * *

"Will you let go of me already?" I tried to shake loose but the large men on either side of me held me in place.

"Shut up or we'll have...heh...Riot come and see you later." One of the guys said.

"And who the hell is Riot?" I demanded.

"Thought I told you to shut up, lil lady!" he barked at me, then scoffed, "You'll find out soon enough."

The Men in Black had found me and captured me...again. I honestly didn't know how they managed to find me. I'd never let my shields down, I exercised the utmost caution, especially since I'd found out those kids at Kadic woke Xana up...how did they find me...

Anyways they had found me, overpowered me, tied me up, blindfolded me, thrown me onto an airplane and then marched me in here. I was in some sort of prison complex...not the same one as before...the last time they caught me. It didn't smell the same.

Suddenly we stopped, a door was opened, I was shoved in and landed on my hands and knees, then, before I could react, the door slammed shut. My hands immediately shot up to the blindfold, and I tore it off. There was light and I shielded my eyes and blinked a few times so my eyes could readjust. I saw the the light was coming from computer screens on one wall of the room, a room which was fairly small, by the way, smaller than my previous cell. There was a chair in front of the screens, and someone appeared to be sitting it.

"Ah, Morgan Stones, welcome to my humble residence. I'd ask how the Men in Black were treating you but I already know." The voice was male, that much I could tell, and probably a few years older than my physical age. I got up and dusted myself off, the floor was filthy but what else was new. Morgan Stones, huh? He'd probably heard the Men in Black talking about me.

"My name isn't Morgan Stones." I said bluntly.

"Oh that's right, you go by Taelia now. I'm terribly sorry, but if you don't mind, I'd rather call you by your real name-"

"As a matter of fact I **do** mind." I'd just been captured again and I was in no mood to put up with this. "And how do you even know my real name, huh? Who are you?" I walked up to the chair, whoever this kid was he hadn't even bothered to face me yet.

"Who I am isn't of importance at the moment. As to how I know your name, well, I love reading a good file report." He gestured to one of the screens, which contained my old files, including the picture I'd taken for my id card at Project Carthage, back when my hair was black. "Besides I needed to get to know you beyond what those ogres outside told me."

The chair turned around, it was hard to see anything since the only light source in the room was against his back, but he seemed to have short hair and he was wearing a black jacket and black pants...a blue shirt that said something...I couldn't tell what it was.

"I- Excuse me, what?" I was confused.

"Well you're a very smart girl, and you learned a lot from last time. You're very well equipped to avoid detection and capture. Do you honestly think those idiots could have found you themselves?"

I stared at the kid.

"Are you saying...you helped them find me?" I asked, he just burst out laughing.

"Help them? I take offense to that. I FOUND YOU MYSELF! I just sent some agents to go and get you."

"Wait, what? Why would you DO THAT?"

"Well I wasn't exactly given a choice. I either do what they want or I get tortured...and you know what that's like." He said. I cringed at the word "torture" I remembered it...every bit of it...I had never given in to demands, though. "They forced me to find you because they wanted to interrogate you and all that happy stuff. I personally just wanted to talk to you and ask for your help."

"You want to talk to me, huh? So you figure oh, yeah, I'll just get the girl IMPRISONED AGAIN SO SHE CAN BE MISERABLE AND PROBABLY DIE IN HERE! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Listen, I'm in the same situation as you are, ok? I've been a prisoner for a year now, and I just want to get out of here! I don't want to revive Xana, I just want to get out! And according to the records you're one of the only people to ever escape from one of the compounds like this, so I figured you could help me!" He explained.

"Wait...did you say revive Xana?" My eyes widened ever so slightly. Revive Xana meant the kids back at Kadic had successfully killed him...or someone else possibly...still kudos to them.

"Yes, Xana. That's the latest project they forced me to do...They scooped me up a year ago and had me locate fragments of Waldo on the network, they're still trying to piece him together. Then I had to capture a fugitive by the name of Feather, she was quite a bit harder to track down than you were, which I'm sorry dissa-"

"FEATHER IS HERE? FEATHER PANDORA SHADE?"

"Yeah, yeah, 12 doors to the right. I got her about four months ago and this guy named Riot has been...doing horrible things to her. THAT'S WHY I SOUGHT YOU OUT! According to the Men in Black's files and Xana's database you have loads of survival and combat training, like Feather."

"That's because Feather taught me." I interrupted.

"Yeah...and I feel really awful about what Riot's been doing to her...and it's my fault she's in this situation. So please, can you help break us and Feather out of here?" This last part he whispered, so the guards, if there were any around, couldn't hear. I crossed my arms.

"Yeah, sure, but I'm doing this for Feather, not you. Understand?" I said, he nodded. "So...why do they want you to resurrect Xana anyways? He's a complete psychopath who wouldn't hesitate to kill every single person on the face of the Earth."

"I don't know. They won't tell me! Something to do with Carthage...I don't know. I've been trying to stall, but they're catching onto me...Besides, Morgan can do the rest on her own, now."

"Morgan? What, are you speaking to me in third person now?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No no no, Morgan is the daughter of Xana. She's a Specter, she's beautiful, intelligent, and deadly, like you and Feather. She has a strong hatred toward humanity, especially towards that group of kids."

"What group of kids?" I asked, though I could guess.

"The kids that defeated Xana, of course."

"Ah."

"Hey, ten minutes to closing time! Hurry it up in there, Cass." A guard said from outside. So that was his name, Cass...

* * *

**Ok so now I wait for Cass to finish the next chapter, edit it, and post xD hope you liked it guys**


End file.
